


Albus and the Shoebox Card

by Madstheegyptqueen6



Series: Hallmark Shenanigans [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madstheegyptqueen6/pseuds/Madstheegyptqueen6
Summary: I thought of this when I saw that card.I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. JK Rowling owns them. I also don't own Lemon Drops. Abdallah Candies and some other places own them. And I also don't own Shoebox cards. Hallmark owns them. I think?!?!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Hallmark Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153733
Kudos: 2





	Albus and the Shoebox Card

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I saw that card.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. JK Rowling owns them. I also don't own Lemon Drops. Abdallah Candies and some other places own them. And I also don't own Shoebox cards. Hallmark owns them. I think?!?!

It was a normal day at a Hallmark store. People were shopping for cards and gifts for people that they know. There were some looking at Abdallah Candies. A Hallmark worker had just stock Shoebox cards when something strange happens.

__The door reviling the same man who bought Lemon Drops. He walked near the Abdallah Candies but went past them. As he walked through the store, people stopped what they were doing and stared wide eye with some mouths open. He went to the Shoebox cards section. He looked through some and then he found the perfect card. He picked up the envelope. Then he went near the cash registers. He grabbed a few bags of Lemon Drops and a few of the Black Licorice Caramel. He went to one of the cash registers. The worker ringed up each item. She told him the price and he paid it. Then she asked if he wanted a Gold Seal. She showed him what it was when he became confused. He nodded his head. She placed it in the bag and put the recite in it. Albus grabbed the bag. And he left the store. As he left all eyes followed him out the door. Everything then went back to normal.__

____

__Albus went around the building and made sure that there was no one around. Then he apparated. When he was in front of the Hogwarts gate. He went to his office and then to his personal chambers. When he closed the door, his wife appeared. “Where have you been?” questioned Minerva McGongall.__

______ _ _

__“My dear, I have found the perfect card for Severus for his birthday.” Albus showed his wife the card. She laughed after she read it. “I don’t know if he will like it or not.”__

________ _ _ _ _

__“It’s the thought that counts my dear.”__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“I suppose that you are right. Do you want me to sign the card as well? Or are you going to take all the credit?”__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“My dear Minerva, I would never do that to you.”__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Alright. Now let’s sign the card so that you can give it to him.”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__They signed the card. Albus put the Black Licorice Caramel pieces into a small box. He wrapped it in Happy Birthday wrapping paper. He went to the Dungeons and Minerva followed him. He knocked on the door. Severus opened the door. “What do you want?”__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“I want to give you this and this.” Albus handed Severus the card and the present.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__Severus raised an eyebrow. “You might as well come in.” He pushed the door a little further and Albus went through. He closed the door and went to his sitting area. He sat on his chair. He set the present on the side table and opened the card. He read the card. He then rips the wrapping paper and opens the gift. “Thank you Albus and Minerva for this thoughtful card and gift.”__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“You are most welcome.” Albus and Minerva used the Floo to get back to their bed chambers.__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“I bought some more Lemon Drops.”__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Albus!”__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“What I was running low on my Lemon Drops dish. I needed some more.”__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“Hmm. May I have a piece?”__

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__“You may, my dear.” They sucked on some Lemon Drops together as they talked about stuff they want to do in the future. Well when they retire from Hogwarts. If that ever happens.__

**Author's Note:**

> This was funny. Here is the card. I couldn't put it on there. https://www.hallmark.com/cards/greeting-cards/nice-and-cheesy-funny-birthday-card-399ZZB2946.html
> 
> I love Shoebox Cards. They are funny. Whenever I put new ones out I have to read them. A lot of them are great and then there are some that I would never send them to anyone.
> 
> I am not giving up on the other stories I working on. I just have writer's block. I will try to update them. So don't worry.
> 
> Bye folks. See you in another story.


End file.
